It is a particular problem in the limited space available in, for example, school gymnasiums, home basements, and the like, to provide for recreational activities involving hitting a moving object such as a ping pong ball or badminton bird. Conventional ping pong tables are permanent structures and therefore permanently take up space which is desirably used for a variety of purposes. For example, it is desirable in a school gymnasium to use floor space for various activities such as basketball, calethetics, dancing, and the like activities requiring a relatively large floor space. To permit this, game apparatus used for other activities should be easily removable when not in use. Similarly, the head room available in a home basement normally prevents playing of games such as badminton which require a relatively high ceiling, and it is also desirable to have basement game apparatus be removable.
The present invention provides a game apparatus capable of use in connection with a game similar to badminton or a game similar to ping pong. When used for badminton, the game may be played even in a home basement having a relatively low ceiling because the maximum upward movements of the bird is restricted by a frame formed by the apparatus. The apparatus may also be used to play a ping pong-like game on a hard floor.
The apparatus may be easily and quickly dismantled and stored as a compact unit thus permitting use of the available floor space for other purposes as desired. The apparatus is also inexpensive and of durable construction.